Enth E Nd
'Enth E Nd '''is a single which was released as a CD single and Vinyl in 2002 in . Trivia * The "Reanimated" lyrics for this song were largely taken from "Rhinestone", the original demo version of "Forgotten" from before ''Hybrid Theory was released. "Rhinestone" is a track from Linkin Park's first release, a Demo tape entitled Xero. Lyrics Hey, yo When this first started off It was just Linkin Park And then in the middle Came Motion Man And at the end of it all It was Kutmasta Kurt With a remix One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme when I was obsessed with time All I know, time was just slipping away And I watched it count down to the end of the day Watched it watch me and the words that I say The echo of the clock rhythm in my veins I know that I didn't look out below And I watched the time go right out the window Trying to grab hold Trying not to watch I wasted it all on the hands of the clock But in the end, no matter what I pretend The journey is more important than the end or the start And what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter Hey, yo One thing, I don't know why It doesn't even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme to explain in due time All I know, hah, I so-socialse Like the host of the party I spoke, shaked, and made eye-contact Partied and toasted strong, all that Northeast, Southwest coast I'm staring out the window No oppourtunity to mingle I tried to sew it up to weaken your system I had you throwing up I brought you back into things Like the imaginary man of your dreams You'd always seem to make it worth it I picked skin, I never nursed it You felt like loving, never played real I'm bringing the pleasure By any means it means I'm leaving your team Hell of a team, man it seems I tried so hard I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter Linkin Park Remix Motion Man Linkin Park In the end Kutmasta Kurt Linkin Park Remix Motion Man Linkin Park In the end Kutmasta Kurt Remix One thing, I don't know how It doesn't even matter when you look at it now 'Cause when I designed this rhyme I was scared of it all, scared to fall, and I hadn't even tried to crawl But I was forced to run with you mocking me, stopping me, backstabbing me constantly Remembering all the times you fought with me Watch the clock now chock-full of hipocrisy But now your mouth wishes it could inhale Every single little thing you said to make things fail Every single word you sputtered just to get your piece But it really doesn't matter to me 'Cause from the start to the end, no matter what I pretend The journey is more important than the end or the start And what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter In the end Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Reanimation